The Love Of A Mother
by CallieQ93
Summary: An unexpected arrival of a child will bring our couple to new highs and lows. Bad summary sorry. WELL UPDATE AS I CAN.
1. The Love Of A Mother

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated The Lost Love recently yet still going through things with my grandmother shes doing better but not by much plus recently i've been pulling doubles at work to pay for her care. so again im sorry I hope this new story will tie you all over for a while till i can write more for The Lost Love.

Summary: This story is going to be complete AU it will not follow the show in anyway. Lena, Stef, Mike, Callie, Stef's mom and dad, Lena's mom and dad are still going to be in this story that maybe the only thing youll know lol.

Chapter 1

The Love Of A Mother

Dec 22nd, 1993

Stef Foster was a cop, a daughter, a sister, And unknown to her a new mom. Stef was feeling bad all day so far shes been out on patrol with her partner while her ex been calling her to beg for her to come back saying they could work out this new faze of hers but they belonged together knowing that they havent been together for the past 6 months. Stef has been with her new love Lena who she met at a school over 5 months ago for a child safety thing in the school for the kids talking about what kidnapping was and not to trust anyone theyre parents didnt approve of stuff like that.

As the day grew further Stef just felt more and more horrible. Her back was killing her and her stomach felt wishie washie which didnt help matters any. The day has been just tiring. She has a date again with Lena but she doesnt feel like going out and she doesnt know why shes feeling like this maybe Lena would mind staying in? Stef thought to herself. She'll have to call Lena later and ask her as her shift was coming to an end. Stef got back to the station to fill out the reports for the day so she could go home.

As Stef was filling out her 3rd report something strange happened she heard a soft popping sounds and then felt something water her pants and then the massive pain in her back moved to her stomach quickly as she gasped in pain her partner heard her and looked at her she looked like she was in pain and he quickly reacted and called out for help before going over to Stef "What's wrong Foster?" He asked as she doubled over in pain "I don't know what is going on? But I need to call Lena she needs to know what..." Stef said and suddenly stop as more pain coursed through her body

"I'll call Lena for you just try to relax Stef OK?" Her partner said.

A/N: OK this is the end of chapter 1 there is more to come. What is going on? What is Lena going to think? What is Stef thinking?

CallieQ


	2. When Push Comes To Shove

A/N: This Story is going off the top of my head so I am happy that you all like it Thank you for the following, reviews, and so much more it makes me happy that I am able to write something you all enjoy.

Sara1287- Here's a NEW chapter for you :D  
Tfrye123- I hope I can answer some of your questions here as I said this is off the top of my head it's not prepared before hand as my other story 'The Lost Love' hope you enjoy it:)

Previously

As Stef was filling out her 3rd report something strange happened she heard a soft popping sounds and then felt something water her pants and then the massive pain in her back moved to her stomach quickly as she gasped in pain her partner heard her and looked at her she looked like she was in pain and he quickly reacted and called out for help before going over to Stef "What's wrong Foster?" He asked as she doubled over in pain "I don't know what is going on? But I need to call Lena she needs to know what..." Stef said and suddenly stop as more pain coursed through her  
"I'll call Lena for you just try to relax Stef OK?" Her partner said.

Chapter 2

When Push Comes To Shove

December 22nd, 1993

As Stef waited for the paramedics to arrive and shut out her partner on the phone with Lena all she knew was she had a sudden pressure in the lower half of her body and she knew now that the past few months are now coming together she was pregnant and she didn't even know it.

"Mark!" Stef said alarming her partner Mark "What Stef? What is wrong?" Mark said while still on the phone with Lena blocking her out as he focus on his partner

"I..I need to push!" Stef started out normal and than shouted out as the pain from the contractions and the need to push got to much. The look on her partners face was priceless right at that moment she wished she could get a picture of it "Le...Lena let me call you b..ba...back" Mark stuttered out as he quickly hung up and rushed to Stef. "Let's get you off the chair and on the floor." Mark said as he helped her to lay down.

Mark quickly grabbed a pair his jacket from his chair so he could have something to wrap up the baby with. "OK Stef I never thought I would say this to you but let's strip you down." Mark said as he blushed deeply just from saying that. The look on his partners face was one of horror at the thought.

Stef groaned at the thought but moved quickly removing her trousers and laying down. As soon as Mark went to check her he looked very surprised and Stef asked "what? What is it?" "I can see the baby's head Stef you need to push and push now!" Mark exclaimed.

OK everyone that is what I have for right now! While looks like she was pregnant. What do you think she should have? A boy or A girl? How's Lena going to take it? Is Mark going to pass out? I want to hear your thoughts so tell me them and we can see if you are correct!

Find out soon!  
CallieQ


	3. Angel's Lullaby

A/N: thank you all for the reviews!

Previously

Stef groaned at the thought but moved quickly removing her trousers and laying down. As soon as Mark went to check her he looked very surprised and Stef asked "what? What is it?" "I can see the baby's head Stef you need to push and push now!" Mark exclaimed.

Chapter 3

Angel's Lullaby

December 22nd, 1993

As Stef pushed she thought about how she got here in that moment and she wonders if her child is alright. She's not had proper care for the baby. Hell she didn't even know that she was pregnant and now she has this little surprise that she's not ready for. Stef kept pushing till her partner told her to stop so he could adjust the baby for a easier entrance into this world.

When Stef felt the baby slide out from her and no sound coming from the baby Stef started to freak "Mark why isn't the baby crying? What's wrong is it OK?" Stef said frantically. "Stef she's fine just very small her breathing is labored so she needs oxygen soon..." Mark was cut off by Stef saying "SHE! It's a girl! Give me her please Mark?" Stef asked hopeful.

Mark handed her the baby and watched as Stef took hold of her daughter and smiled as tears started to run down her cheeks

"She's looking at me!" Stef exclaimed surprised as the baby smiled and nodded off to sleep. Stef just sat watching her daughter as paramedics finally arrived. Mark watched as they loaded Stef and the baby on a stretcher to wheel out.

"Hey Lena they are taking Stef to San Diego memorial hospital we will meet you there." Mark said and hung up as he followed the ambulance to the hospital

As Stef sat in her hospital bed looking at her daughter who is her miracle as the baby is a preterm but very healthy and strong for only being born at 6 months. Stef wondered how Lena is going to act to this it was still a surprise to Stef that she was pregnant in the first place.

But Stef knew one thing her daughter comes first.

Her little Callie Marie Foster.

Hope you guys like it. I'm working so I can't write much plus waiting for a call on my grandma enjoy.


	4. House At Pooh's Corner

Previously

As Stef sat in her hospital bed looking at her daughter who is her miracle as the baby is a preterm but very healthy and strong for only being born at 6 months. Stef wondered how Lena is going to act to this it was still a surprise to Stef that she was pregnant in the first place.

But Stef knew one thing her daughter comes first.

Her little Callie Marie Foster.

Chapter 4

House At Pooh's Corner

When Lena arrived at the hospital she was excepting to be sent to the ICU not the Maternity Ward of the hospital and given a wrist band with Stef's name on it.

When Lena reached the room she stopped in her tracks by what she seen in front of her. Stef was holding a pink blanketed bundle and singing

Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood

Lena didn't know what to feel in that moment as she watched Stef she was speechless and that alone was something else for her.

So help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me asking help and advice  
From here no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

But as Lena watched she fell more in love with Stef. Lena silently walked in trying not to be noticed as Stef was singing to the bundle in her arms and the smile she had just melted Lena's heart even more yes she didn't know how to process this just yet but that didn't mean she'd leave Stef hanging or dealing with this by herself.

Help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

Stef didn't notice Lena as she sat and sang to her little blessing the baby she realized made it through hours and hours of her drinking coffee and the times she didn't eat for a few days, the days she didn't sleep. She talked to the doctor and they said it was a miracle for the baby to even be here this early and in almost perfect health her daughter was 5 pounds and 21 inches long that if she made it to term with Callie that she would've been a big baby probably around 8 or 9 pounds. And that shocked Stef but here was her baby born at 6months and a strong little fighter. Stef's heart grew even bigger with this little girl who was just beautiful.

It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
Seem to follow throughout all our lives  
After all's said and done I was watching my son  
Sleeping there with my bear by his side  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going  
I swear that the old bear whispered "Girl welcome home"

Stef still didn't know how Lena was going to act to this she was afraid to say the least that Lena would leave her with this to handle on her own. She knows they didn't talk about children or the future in general but now that the baby was here and a big surprise but also a happy surprise. Stef has doubts and worries that this will be too much for her girlfriend.

Believe me if you can  
I've finally come back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
What do you know  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
Back to the days of Pooh

As Stef finished the song she loved she looked up to see Lena standing in the corner of the room looking at her and her daughter. "Hi." Stef said to Lena as she looked back down to her baby girl. She heard Lena walk closer to the bed. "Hi honey how are you feeling? How's the baby?" Lena said as she looked closer at the bundle in the arms of her love. "I'm good shocked but good. I am sore but the doctors and nurses are saying it'll go away. And the baby she's doing good just have to watch her breathing when she was born she had labored breathing and she's born 3 months early so they want to watch both of us to make sure she's OK." Stef said. "What her name?" Lena asked "Callie Marie." Stef replied

"That's a beautiful name hun. Can I hold her?" Lena said and as Stef passed her Callie Lena was very careful with the baby who as she got comfortable again looked at Lena and then nodded off to sleep again. "She's beautiful Stef very beautiful. I was so worried when Mark called saying something happened to you at work and than hung up and then call back just to say what hospital you were being taken to god my heart was hammering so hard in my chest." Lena said as she watched Stef closely.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't even know I was pregnant and then the next thing I know my water broke in the bullpen and then I was pushing out this little baby and and I didn't even know and I could have lost her before I knew her or about her I'm still in shock from it all." Stef said through tears. "Stef she's here and it's fine. I'm here for you and her. I'm not leaving either of my girls you were my world even before she came into this world love." Lena reassured Stef and kissed Stef and then kissed Callie's little head.

OK so now we know they are all confused. But Lena wants to stay around and be there. And that Callie would have been a big baby lol.

Hope you enjoyed! Happy Mother's Day to you all!

CallieQ


End file.
